The Mediator Songfic Collection
by kElLy JaCkSoN hAs VaNiShEd
Summary: A collection of Mediator Songfics.
1. Low, Kelly Clarkson

Low-A Songfic-Kelly Clarkson

Yes, this a new songfic collection (because I like songfics soooooooo much, you might've noticed;)

This songfic takes place during twilight. It's in Suze's POV about Paul and his plan.

Lyrics belong to Kelly Clarkson, characters to Meg Cabot(like you didnt kinow…)

_Everybody's talking  
But they don't say a thing…_

_  
_They know something's wrong between you and me

_  
Sometimes you can't go back  
Why'd you have to go and make a mess like that_

_  
_There was no piont, we all knew I'd never fall for you

_  
I just have to say  
Before I let go…  
Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
'Cause what you did was low _

_  
_You made me pick between life and love, but I got you in the end

_  
No, I don't need your number  
There's nothing left to say  
_Just leave it, give it up_  
My friends are outside waiting  
I've gotta go _

_  
_New life, old love…without you

_Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
'Cause what you did was low_

_I walk out of this darkness  
With no sense of regret  
And I go without precautions  
We both know that you can't say that  
Just to show…_

_  
_Show me that I need you, but I don't,

_  
Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
'Cause what you did was low_

_Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
'Cause what you did was low_

_Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
'Cause what you did was low_

Your just that low…_  
_


	2. Womanizer, Britney Spears

Disclaimer-i don't own the mediator or womanizer

A Songfic from Suze's POV about her feelings for Paul-My attempt at a poem

Lyrics are in italics and my poem is in bold

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

You can fool the whole school,

But i know your true identity.

Paul, I know your a player,

I just want to get what's fair.

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Do you really think that i'd fall for you?

Your in disguise as a normal guy,

But I know what's true,

From the way you tell me 'Bye'

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

Faker,player,shifter-you'll always be the same

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

Don't play with me, just let me be with Jesse.

_You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
Womanizer_

He's got the charms, he's got the lines, but you'll never catch me wishing he was mine.

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

Don't play with me, just let me be with Jesse.

_You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_

I've got a guy, I don't want you,

But you think i'm the one making the mistake.

Here me out, i'm not the one for you.

_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, baby_

Everything going for you, except we're not meant to be.

So just keep searching and mabey,

You'll find Kelly

_Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

Never together, it's better this way,

You'll go your way and I'll go mine

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

Don't deny it, you can't fight it.

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

Don't play with me, just let me be with Jesse.

_You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer_

Soulmates, not in this world. Find another girl.

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

Don't play with me, just let me be with Jesse.

_You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_

I've got a guy, I don't want you,

But you think i'm the one making the mistake.

Here me out, i'm not the one for you.

_Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You..._

WOMANIZER!!!

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

You can't defy your nature, baby. It's just the way you are.

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

Don't play with me, just let me be with Jesse.

_You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer_

Soulmates, not in this world. Find another girl.

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

Don't play with me, just let me be with Jesse.

_You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_

I've got a guy, I don't want you,

But you think i'm the one making the mistake.

Here me out, i'm not the one for you.

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

Don't play with me, just let me be with Jesse.

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer_

Womanizer, mabey somday you'll see...

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_REVEIW!!! _


	3. Halo, Beyonce

Halo-A Songfic

Disclaimer-im not Beyonce or Meg Cabot and i have no idea why you would think i waz

A Jesse/Suze Songfic-

another one of my poem/song things

-------------------------------------&*&--------------------------------------

_Remember those walls I built  
Well Baby they are tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

I swore i'd never fall for you, did all I could to stop it, I guess my biggest enemy really is myself.

_  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

They say i'm not a princess, knights in shining armor don't exist. It doesn't matter, i'm safe in my savior's ghostly halo.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

I'm breaking down barriers, nothing will stop me now.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

How many times can you find a guy who saved your life?

_  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away_

I dread the day that you move on, lets make every moment worth forever.

_I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo_

Your glow will never leave me...

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

You penetrate my darkest days, your the only one who makes me feel his way

_  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin  
To pull me back to the ground again_

The fire i'd been trying to put out is now the fire i'd die to keep alive, it's the fire of your eyes

_It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had you breakin  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

I'm breaking down barriers, nothing will stop me now.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

How many times can you find a guy who saved your life?

_  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away_

I dread the day that you move on, lets make every moment worth forever.

_I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo_

Your glow will never leave me...I can see your halo,Pray it wont fade away.

----------------------------------------------------&*&----------------------------------------------------

well, wat did you think? Review!!!:)


End file.
